mereka berempat
by Schlaf
Summary: dua pasang remaja yang tengah kasmaran. —isi cerita ngga nyambung dengan sum, kayaknya. RnR?


**Boku No Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei**

* * *

Midoriya Izuku yang tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah menghentikan langkah tepat di depan perpustakaan, ketika melihat sepasang insan tiba-tiba lewat dan memasuki ruangan yang disebutkan tadi. Mereka tampak membicarakan sesuatu yang tak dapat didengar Izuku sambil terus melangkah ke dalam perpus.

Penasaran, Izuku memilih mengikuti mereka—ah, tidak. Bukan, bukan penasaran. Lebih tepatnya... cemburu?

 _Kacchan ngapain jalan berdua bareng Tsuyu-chan ke perpus?_ Izuku berpikir, frustrasi. _Jangan-jangan... mau nembak?!_ Izuku makin kalut, cepat-cepat mengikuti dua insan tersebut masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Begitu masuk, dia langsung asal mengambil buku di salah satu rak dan mengikuti mereka ke pojok ruangan lalu duduk di bangku yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Sayangnya, masih tidak kedengaran juga.

Izuku makin kalap—tidak terima gebetan diambil teman masa kecil.

(Demi apapun, tahu mereka ngobrol saja tidak, malah sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Dasar Izuku.)

Izuku pura-pura membaca buku yang asal diambilnya; padahal bisa membacanya saja tidak. Dia menajamkan pendengaran; mencoba mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan Si Pemuda Ledakan dan Si Gadis Katak. Samar-samar, telinganya menangkap obrolan keduanya (yang tidak membawa buku apapun untuk dibaca—apa gunanya perpustakaan, kalau begitu?).

"... Ko ... suka ..." itu suara Katsuki.

"... Sabar ... nanti ..." kini giliran suara Tsuyu.

 _Sabar? Suka?_ Izuku berpikir, memutar otak. _Jangan-jangan_ —

"Deku-kun!"

Belum sempat Izuku selesai berpikir, sebuah suara memanggilnya dari belakang. Terkejut, pemuda itu langsung menoleh dan mendapati Uraraka Ochako berdiri di belakangnya dengan buku Bahasa Inggris di tangan. Tersenyum, gadis itu duduk di sebelah Izuku dengan riang tanpa permisi, menunjuk buku yang diambil Izuku.

"Deku-kun ..." gadis itu berucap "... bukumu terbalik."

"Eh? Ah? Aah!" Izuku panik, buru-buru membalik buku ke posisi yang seharusnya. Pemuda itu tertawa canggung (dan dipaksakan). "Hahaha, aku enggak sadar! Pantas saja aku enggak bisa baca, hahaha!"

Ochako malah mengerutkan kening. "Deku-kun ... kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu, ya?"

Izuku membatu, mulutnya masih membentuk sikap tawa. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras dari tubuhnya.

"A-aah ... enggak, kok. Buat apa aku melakukannya? Ehe ... ahahaha! Aku enggak menyembunyikan apapun kok! Aha ... ha ..." Izuku mengeluarkan kebohongan, padahal sendirinya tidak mahir berbohong. Ochako langsung menyadarinya dan mengerutkan kening.

"Deku-kun, bohong itu enggak baik, lho." Ochako menegur. Keringat Izuku makin deras mengucur mirip air terjun Niagara.

Izuku berbohong lagi. "Ah, ngomong apa sih, Uraraka... aku enggak—" kalimatnya dipotong oleh Ochako.

"Deku-kun," Ochako menukas, kekhawatiran tercetak jelas di wajahnya. "Aku tahu kamu berbohong. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Izuku terpojok—merasa tidak enak jika harus terus menerus berbohong. Wajahnya berubah suram seraya pemuda itu menunjuk sosok Tsuyu dan Bakugou.

"Itu," Izuku berbicara "aku penasaran, mereka ngapain."

Pandangan Ochako perlahan mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Izuku dan menoleh menatap Katsuki dan Tsuyu. Mulutnya menganga seketika—jika ini animasi, sudah tentu dagunya sudah menyentuh lantai sekarang.

Setelah mencerna pemandangan yang disuguhkan di depannya, Ochako mendadak histeris.

"LAH, BAKUGOU-KUN SAMA TSUYU-CHAN NGAPAIN DI SINI?!" Ochako memekik histeris; Izuku menepuk jidat secara mental melihat kebodohan sobatnya. "IH, JANGAN-JANGAN KALIAN PACARAN YA? AYO NGAKUUU!" Ochako masih teriak, membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari para pengunjung perpustakaan. Sudah lupa diri sedang ada dimana, rupanya.

Tsuyu dan Katsuki langsung menoleh begitu merasa nama mereka dipanggil. Begitu melihat Si Pemanggil, mulut Katsuki menganga lebar; sementara Tsuyu menggumamkan "Ah," pelan.

Wajah Katsuki mendadak memerah; entah diakibatkan malu atau marah. "KALIAN! KALIAN BERDUA! NGAPAIN KALIAN DI SINI? DAN LU, DEKU, NGAPAIN LU BARENG URARAKA?!" Katsuki berteriak geram; atau apa benar begitu?

Ochako dan Izuku bergidik, sedikit melonjak dari tempat duduk. Izuku ngeri, tapi Ochako malah cari gara-gara.

"YA, ENGGAK USAH TERIAK-TERIAK DONG!" Ochako balas berteriak marah. Wajah Katsuki makin kusut.

"HEH! LU KIRA YANG PERTAMA TERIAK SIAPA? ELU, 'KAN!?" Katsuki malah balas berteriak, membuat Ochako makin gencar berteriak; gadis itu sukses membuat Katsuki makin gencar mencerca dan balas berteriak.

Takut telinga tuli mendadak, Izuku siap-siap beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Saat itu pula matanya tak sengaja bertatapan dengan sepasang iris milik Tsuyu. Tanpa kata, mereka mengangguk; menandakan sebuah persetujuan untuk langsung cabut dari tempat kejadian perkara tanpa melerai dua manusia yang sedang adu bacot.

Dalam pergerakan bersamaan yang kebetulan, keduanya beringsut mengangkat satu kaki untuk melangkah. Sayang, belum sampai kaki itu menjejak, suara ' _syuuuung_ ' terdengar mendekat; lalu mendadak sebuah buku menggetok kepala keempat remaja Kelas 1A tersebut.

Oh, ternyata itu 'salam manis' dari penjaga perpustakaan.

"KALIAN BEREMPAT, SEBUTKAN NAMA DAN KELAS KALIAN! AKAN SAYA LAPORKAN KE GURU BK!"

Mampus.

...

Setelah menuliskan nama dan kelas, mereka dilempar keluar dari perpustakaan—secara harfiah—dan jatuh ke lantai dengan posisi tidak elit. Mereka cepat-cepat bangun dari posisi—bersuyukur dalam hati koridor sedang sepi. Jika tidak, mungkin mereka sudah menahan malu sekarang.

Izuku mengibas pelan debu imajiner sebelum mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Tsuyu berdiri. Menggumamkan rasa terima kasih dengan pelan, Tsuyu menyambut tangan tersebut dan bangun dari posisi, dibantu oleh Izuku.

Sementara itu, Ochako dan Katsuki bangun sendiri-sendiri, masih dengan wajah kusut yang sama dan hinaan-hinaan pelan yang keluar dari mulut—kali ini tidak berteriak, takut dipanggilkan guru BK lagi.

"Salah kamu, sih," Ochako mendesis sinis, menyalahkan Katsuki. Katsuki memandangnya kesal sebelum mendecih.

"Terserah elu, dah. Gue males cari gara-gara," Katsuki membalas malas sambil berjalan melewati ketiga remaja lainnya. Sampai di dekat tikungan koridor yang pertama—yang dekat dengan perpustakaan—pemuda itu menoleh menatap ketiganya yang kini mengobrol dan berjalan ke arah sebaliknya.

"Oi, Uraraka!" Katsuki berteriak keras. "Pulang sekolah, ke halaman belakang, ye! AWAS SAMPE ENGGAK DATENG, GUA BOGEM LU!"

Ochako cemberut. "BOMAT!" gadis itu balas berteriak, tidak sadar wajah Katsuki agak sedih saat mendengarnya; namun langsung kembali masam.

"POKOKNYA DATENG, YA!" teriakan terakhir, lalu Katsuki menghilang dari koridor.

Ochako menggerutu pelan tentang Katsuki itu bodoh, dan berisik, dan menyebalkan, dan bermulut kasar, dan main tangan, dan tidak peka—tunggu, tidak peka itu tidak ada hubungannya, 'kan?

Tsuyu terkikik pelan. "Kamu sebaiknya ke sana nanti, Ochako-chan." Tsuyu mengatakan dengan tenang. "Enggak ada ruginya, 'kan?"

"Tapi enggak ada untungnya juga, 'kan?" Ochako memprotes, akan tetapi Tsuyu menggeleng dan membalas, "Ayolah, kamu enggak akan tahu dia bakal ngapain kalau kamu enggak pergi."

"Uhhh ..." butuh waktu bagi Ochako untuk menjawab "... ya sudah deh, aku pergi."

Tsuyu tersenyum puas.

Mereka bertiga kembali berjalan dalam diam. Di depan kantin, Ochako pamit untuk makan siang dengan Ashido, meninggalkan Izuku berdua dengan Tsuyu.

Jantung Izuku berdetak tidak karuan, sungguh, akan tetapi pemuda itu memberanikan diri menanyakan sesuatu pada Tsuyu.

"... Tsuyu-chan," Izuku menyahut "tadi ngomongin apa dengan Kacchan? Aku dengar kata 'suka' begitu..."

"Oh, itu?" Tsuyu tampak berpikir sejenak; menimbang apakah harus memberi tahu Izuku atau tidak. Akhirnya gadis itu menjawab, "Itu, Bakugou-chan ... dia mau nembak Ochako-chan."

Otak Izuku mendadak lelet. _Loading_ dulu.

Sedetik ...

Dua detik ...

Tiga detik ...

Karena lama, di- _skip_ saja. Lima menit berlalu sejak otak Izuku lelet, dan pemuda itu baru bereaksi; memekik kaget dengan kencang.

"EEEEEEHHH?! K-KA-KACCHAN? KACCHAN YANG _ITU_? M-MA-MAU N-N-N-NEM—"

"Sshhh," Tsuyu mendesis mendiamkan, membuat Izuku menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan. Mereka berdiri diam sampai Izuku cukup tenang.

Perlahan, pemuda itu melepas tangkupan mulutnya saat sudah tenang. Dia kemudian berkata, "Jadi... dia... mau nembak Uraraka?" Izuku berbisik; Tsuyu mengangguk.

"Yap." jawab Tsuyu.

"... Serius?"

"Iya."

"... Kukira mereka saling benci."

"Kamu kurang peka, Midoriya-chan."

Rasa-rasanya ada panah imajiner yang menusuk hati Izuku. _Sakit woi, sakit._

"Daripada itu, Midoriya-chan," kata Tsuyu "mending kita balik ke kelas, yuk. Sudah mau bel, nih."

"Oh ... iya, ayo ..." Midoriya menyahut dan berjalan di sebelah Tsuyu. Selama perjalanan ke kelas, Izuku termenung.

 _Kacchan sudah berani nembak... aku saja belum..._ Izuku berpikir, _Aku pun harus melakukan sesuatu biar dinotis, ya ..._

Tepat saat mereka sampai di depan kelas, sebelum Tsuyu membuka pintu, Izuku menghentikannya; menempatkan telapak tangannya di atas tangan Tsuyu yang memegang gagang pintu. Gadis itu mendongak, manatapnya bingung, sementara Izuku menatapnya penuh determinasi meski wajahnya sudah merah membara.

"Midoriya-chan, ap—" kalimat Tsuyu dipotong Izuku.

"T-T-Tsuyu-chan!" Izuku menukas; sedikit malu-malu. Mata pemuda itu menatap tempat lain selain Tsuyu; kemana saja, asal bukan Tsuyu. "N-n-na-nanti... nanti... pulang... sekolah... p-p-pu-pu-puuuu—"

"... Pu?"

"P-pu-pu... " Izuku menghela napas dalam, kemudian mengeluarkan semua yang ingin dia katakan dalam satu tarikan napas. "... Pulang bareng, yuk!" Izuku menyerukan sambil menutup mata; merasa malu.

Izuku yakin wajahnya sudah merah padam sekarang. Pasti!

Beberapa detik berlalu tanpa jawaban; Izuku memberanikan diri membuka mata, hanya untuk mendapati Tsuyu tampak terperangah; pipinya dihiasi rona merah. Gadis itu menunduk malu-malu.

"Eh, ah, uhh ..." melihat seorang Asui Tsuyu salah tingkah adalah pemandangan langka. Gadis itu berdeham untuk mengembalikan komposurnya.

"... Oke," Tsuyu menjawab "nanti pulang bareng, ya."

Izuku tidak tahu seberapa merah dan seberapa bodoh wajahnya sekarang; yang terpenting, kini hatinya bersorak-sorai.

* * *

 **fin.**


End file.
